communityfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Wiki della Community:Richieste di adozione
__NOWYSIWYG__ Questa pagina è utilizzata per gestire le richieste di adozione. Quando una wiki diventa inattiva, è possibile adottarla, cioè dare all'utente che ne fa richiesta dei poteri da amministratore o burocrate. Le wiki adottabili si trovano elencate nella Categoria delle Wiki inattive. Le wiki possono essere adottate solo da membri attivi che hanno contribuito in modo costruttivo a quella wiki. Per diventare amministratori di wiki attive, bisogna parlare con i responsabili di quelle wiki. Vi invitiamo a non commentare le richieste altrui. Clicca per una nuova richiesta!] __TOC__ __NEWSECTIONLINK__ de:Projekt:Beantragung_einer_Wiki-Adoption en:Wikia:Adoption_request Categoria:Richieste Categoria:Wiki inattive Professor Layton wiki Salve sono Shawn.axel, e vorrei adottare la wiki del professor Layton.Il fondatore non modifica niente e gli ho anche inviato un messaggio, ma non mi risponde.Ho dato molti contributi, ma solo io non posso fare un granchè anche perchè non ho tutti i giochi del Professor Layton. Il link è questo: http://it.ilprofessorlayton.wikia.com Shawn-axel (discussioni) 15:18, mag 31, 2013 (UTC) Scusate è da molto tempo che aspetto e visto che una richiesta dopo la mia è stata accettata vorrei almeno sapere se posso adottare o no la wiki. Grazie. Shawn-axel (discussioni) 14:29, giu 17, 2013 (UTC) Adventure time Wikia Salve Vorrei diventare admin di questa wiki http://it.adventuretime.wikia.com ho piu di 500 modifiche. --Darwin watterson2 (discussioni) 07:06, giu 3, 2013 (UTC) Phineas e Ferb Wiki Ciao, sono un utente assiduo del wiki inglese del cartone. Quando sono entrato per vedere il wiki ho visto che aveva solo 4 pagine, di cui 2 vuote e 2 incomprensibili. Il wiki era totalmente inattivo da circa 4 anni (neanche il fondatore scriveva niente). Dopo poco che ho iniziato ad editare il fondatore ha chiuso l'account, lasciando questo wiki completamente senza amministratori. Vorrei adottarlo per modificare delle pagine, fra cui l'home che rende il sito praticamente innavigabile e eliminare pagine doppie o create da chi vuole fare solo del vandalismo (1 sola finora, per fortuna). Ho fatto circa 1450 modifiche e creato più di 170 pagine da quando sono iscritto. vi lascio di seguito il link del wiki: http://it.phineasandferb.wikia.com/wiki/Pagina_principale Metroid Wiki Salve a tutti, sono WarKratos della Metroid Wiki. La wiki è inattiva da tantissimo tempo, nonostante l' admin non abbia mai comunicato il fatto sulla homepage. Sono stati inizialmente creati di botto da collaboratori non registrati una decina di articoli molto corti, riconosciuti come stub e molti altri tradotti col traduttore dall'ufficiale Wikitroid americana (ossia articoli incomprensibili). Da quel giorno il silenzio totale. E' da più di due mesi che nessuno contribuisce in minima parte e io da quando l'ho scoperta non ho mai visto un cambiamento, nonostante vi entri quasi ogni giorno e crei/modifichi pagine. In quanto esperto della serie Metroid ho creato una trentina di pagine, passando dagli 87 articoli agli attuali 110. Credo sia impossibile ampliare questa wiki da solo... Gli articoli da me scritti sono stati firmati e sono praticamente tutti completi (eccetto uno in lavorazione in questi giorni, la pagina Biografia di Samus Aran). Vorrei richiedere per questo motivo l'adozione della wiki. : Puoi mettere il link alla wiki in questione e firmare questo messaggio? Ti ricordo inoltre che di norma gli articoli di una wiki non si firmano. Nella cronologia della pagina risulta chiaramente quali modifiche sono state effettuate e da chi. [[User:Minerva_Titani| Minerva Titani]] (contattami) 19:36, giu 30, 2013 (UTC) Ecco il link: http://it.metroid.wikia.com/wiki/Metroid_Wiki WarKratos (discussioni) 11:15, lug 18, 2013 (UTC) : Ok, ho visto che hai fatto molte modifiche nella wiki e sei un buon candidato all'adozione. Ti chiedo però di: * eliminare tutte le firme che hai lasciato negli articoli perché di norma non ci si firma quando si modifica qualcosa o si creano pagine (i tuoi contributi sono tutti elencati qui e cliccando su "diff" per ciascuna pagina si vede esattamente quali sono le tue modifiche). * rinominare o meglio ricaricare i file che hai inserito possibilmente in dimensioni più grandi e con un nome che non contenga le dimensioni. : Fai questi lavori e otterrai i diritti. [[User:Minerva_Titani| Minerva Titani]] (contattami) 12:52, lug 18, 2013 (UTC) Tutte le firme sono state rimosse dai rispettivi articoli. Le immagini purtroppo possono essere rinominate o rimosse solo da amministratori; così ho ricaricato nuove immagini con nomi facilmente ricercabili nella Ricerca immagini, togliendo così la grandezza nel nome che ne impediva la ricerca. Formati più grandi non esistono, poiché li ho presi direttamente dalla wiki americana e alcuni li ho ritagliati personalmente dal manga digitale, così non possono essere estesi maggiormente. Quando potrò adottarla spero di avere i diritti in modo che possa cancellare le vecchie immagini personalmente. WarKratos (discussioni) 14:22, lug 18, 2013 (UTC) FanFiction Wiki Vorrei adottare la Fanfiction Wiki. Di fatto è stata creata e poi abbandonata, e io ho scritto la totalità degli articoli. Questo è il link Fanfiction Wiki. Riki Manzoli (discussioni) 12:11, lug 25, 2013 (UTC) :Visto che hai iniziato a contribuire solo da 5 giorni e hai fatto circa 70 modifiche, potresti ancora continuare a contribuire per una settimana per provare la tua voglia di occuparti di quella wiki? Tanto per la creazione dei contenuti non serve essere amministratore. Scrivi di nuovo qui tra una settimana. ho avuto una serie di problemi che mi hanno impedito di svolgere questo lavoro, quindi se per voi va bene io vi scriverei di nuovo tra una settimana. Riki Manzoli (discussioni) 12:08, ago 20, 2013 (UTC) Italian Huntik Wiki Ciao, vorrei adottare la Italiano Huntik Wiki (http://it.huntiksecretseekers.wikia.com). IO sono un Admin Inglese Huntik Wiki e faccio parte di un progetto speciale Huntik per pulire e rivitalizzare il wiki Italiano e rimuovere gli atti di vandalismo. Il wiki admin è inattivo e i contributi degli utenti sono minimi e non vi sono un certo numero di pagine e immagini che non hanno nulla a che fare con Huntik e devono essere eliminate. Ho fatto 168 modifiche e ho fatto 5 nuove pagine e mi sta modificando il wiki. Non ho fondato o diventare un amministratore di un altro wiki negli ultimi 60 giorni, questo progetto è molto importante per tutti noi sulla wiki Inglese. Cordiali saluti, Seeker11299 . :Sarebbe bello se qualcuno si occupasse della wiki ed eliminasse le cose inutili o i vandalismi, ma come pensi di fare con i contenuti testuali? Mi sembra difficile che tu possa contribuire in questo senso. Il tuo italiano non è molto buono...Comunque ne parlo con il mio collega helper e ti faccio sapere. [[User:Minerva_Titani| Minerva Titani]] (contattami) 18:14, lug 29, 2013 (UTC) ::(Per conto di Seeker11299) Many apologies for speaking out of turn (and in English). I'm Lhikan634, the current bureaucrat of the English Huntik Wiki and organizer of Project Huntik, an affiliation of the various Huntik Wikis in different languages. For a number of years, we've been noticing a large amount of vandalism to the Italian Huntik Wiki which has not been dealt with due to inactive administration as well as the fact that their current Wikia domain makes them be very hard to locate for any current fans. As the Italian Huntik Wiki's community is virtually nonexistent, we checked around our own community for those who spoke Italian. The only other Italian-speaking member of the active Huntik community, Nitram86, is currently heavily preoccupied with school. The hope is that, with some administrative clean-up, updating layout, and requesting a move to it.huntik.wikia.com that the wiki would receive more activity from the Italian fanbase and that a more fluent Italian-speaking member of the community could be selected from there. ~ Lhikan634 (talk) 19:32, lug 29, 2013 (UTC) :::Me and Minerva will discuss about your request and we will let you know. For ordinary maintainance you don't need admin rights, if you need help cleaning spam and vandalism you can ask me directly (I'm a VSTF member). :::Since your purpose is to just "clean up", you don't need admin rights. Normal users can do pretty much everything. Make a category (if not already present) for pages to be deleted, note every vandal IP/username and contact me, I will deal with those things. Due Fantagenitori Wiki (Italiana) Ho visto che questa Wiki è molto isolata e abbandonata,vorrei tanto adottarla perchè sono l'unico utente,apparte il Founder,che ha contribuito. Super Luigi Galaxy :Se il fondatore o altri amministratori sono attivi, devi chiedere a loro. Ok Super Luigi Galaxy Adventure Time Vorrei adottare la wiki di Adventure Time. Ho molto tempo a cui dedicare il restauro della wiki (colpa di un vandalo che pur di fare punti e medaglie ha messo in caos la wiki). Le mie conoscenze seppur limitate nel campo di wikia sono sufficienti a facilitare l'uso dell'editor(grazie al fatto di sapere l'inglese riesco a fare alcuni template da solo :D ), ma oltre alle pagine vandalizzate ho visto che ci sono delle pagine quasi nascoste (con nomi strani) da cancellare, e se avessi i privilegi dell'amministratore ci penserei io a riordinare il tutto. Spero di avere un risposta pronta visto che la wiki è inattiva da quanto scritto nella home. Spartacus 96 (discussioni) 00:17, ago 1, 2013 (UTC) :Per me andresti bene, ma ho notato che ci sono altri utenti che hanno contribuito parecchio alla wiki e sono ancora attivi. Vorrei prima confermare che siano d'accordo, mi riferisco a Clannadite, StormBay e Darwin watterson2 (sono quelli più attivi secondo me). Chiedi se per loro va bene che adotti la wiki, se la maggioranza di loro è d'accordo, ti concedo i diritti. In ogni caso, una volta adottata la wiki potrai nominare altri amministratori per cui puoi metterti d'accordo anche con loro. ::Ho mandato dei messaggi a loro tre ma sembra che siano inattivi da un mese o più e Darwin watterson2 era uno dei vandali (grazie ad alcuni utenti anonimi siamo riusciti a togliere le tag e immagini inutili messe da lui per i punti), comunque aspetto di ricevere le loro risposte. ::Spartacus 96 (discussioni) 14:37, ago 1, 2013 (UTC) :::No, se guardi nella lista utenti c'è la data in cui si sono collegati l'ultima volta e si sono collegati oggi. Se darwin è un vandalo allora fa niente, anzi controllo i suoi contributi e nel caso lo blocco. ::::Ancora nessuno mi ha risposto forse perchè non leggono le loro pagine di discussione e non sono sicuro che abbiano neanche letto visto che non abbiamo una chat; potresti aggiungerla tu la chat così sono sicuro che mi approvino come admin??? , grazie Spartacus_96 16:56, ago 4, 2013 (UTC) :::::Scusa cosa c'entra il fatto di non avere una chat? Dagli tempo, se per giovedì non ti hanno risposto, ti concedo i diritti. Nel caso mi dimenticassi ricordamelo. ::::::Siamo a giovedì ;D . 08:43, ago 8, 2013 (UTC) :::::::Fatto, buon lavoro. Ho visto Clannadite contribuire ma visto che non ha risposto lo prendo come un consenso. Spongebob Wiki Ciao, vorrei adottare la Wiki di Spongebob. Attualmente sono l'unico utente attivo e gli altri utenti che hanno fatto abbastanza modifiche hanno barato. Ho iniziato a segnalare le pagine da cancellare e da proteggere. Ho anche iniziato a cancellare le categorie inutili e a creare i template, tutti quelli della wiki li ho fatti io. Spero che mi possiate dare fiducia per far arrivare la wiki a tempi d'oro. Grazie Spongebob 99 13:36, ago 9, 2013 (UTC) :Sei attivo sulla wki da 3 giorni, mi sembra un po' presto per concederti i diritti. Scrivi di nuovo qui tra una settimana e ne riparliamo. Ok Spongebob 99 18:50, ago 11, 2013 (UTC) :Tu non sei Spongebob 99, non rispondere per lui. Ciao, volevo chiedere per l'adozione, mi hai detto di aspettare 10 giorni e l'ho fatto :) Comunque negli ultimi tempi sono stato molto impeganto e non ho potuto contribuire; ma ora sono tornato in attività Spongebob 99 21:07, ago 23, 2013 (UTC) The Elder Scrolls Wiki: richiesta di amministrazione. L' amministratore della pagina The Elder Scrolls Wiki non si presenta da Marzo 2012. Siamo rimasti solo in 2 a collaborare ed a modificare la Wiki. Richiedo mi si elevi al grado di Amministratore o Fondatore (se possibile) di modo da riportare in alto questa wiki, dato che nessuno dello staff di quella Wiki è più attivo. --Revisore Grammaticale (discussioni) 12:30, ago 22, 2013 (UTC) : Ho visto che hai iniziato a contribuire solo da una settimana, è un po' presto per chiedere l'adozione della wiki; continua il tuo lavoro fino alla fine del mese, creando anche nuove pagine e prenderemo in considerazione la tua richiesta. : In ogni caso, il titolo di fondatore non può essere dato a nessuno, rimane a chi ha fondato la wiki. [[User:Minerva_Titani| Minerva Titani]] (contattami) 12:43, ago 22, 2013 (UTC) Grazie mille...ma fine di questo mese o fine di settembre? Anche perchè mancano solo 9 giorni alla fine di questo --Revisore Grammaticale (discussioni) 12:53, ago 22, 2013 (UTC)--Revisore Grammaticale (discussioni) 12:53, ago 22, 2013 (UTC) :: Io intedevo fine agosto, ma è una data indicativa, non una scadenza tassativa. Tu datti da fare più che puoi per dimostrare che hai una certa costanza e interesse, indispensabili per amministrare una wiki. [[User:Minerva_Titani| Minerva Titani]] (contattami) 13:03, ago 22, 2013 (UTC) Sarà fatto allora, io riesco a dividere il tempo alla perfezione quindi troverei sempre tempo... ovviamente una volta terminate tutte le informazioni su TES attenderei fino all'uscita di un nuovo capitolo e nel frattempo gestirei la pagina. Al momento, dato che è vuota, mi sto dedicando a modificare le pagine già create eliminando errori di grammaticali e/o informazioni errate, oltre ad aggiungere dettagli. Solo successivamente mi sarei dedicato alla creazione di nuove pagine, ma vedrò di fare entrambe le cose bilanciandole equamente. Grazie del chiarimento; Se desideri ogni tanto passa a controllare il progetto e/o scambiare consigli :) --Revisore Grammaticale (discussioni) 13:21, ago 22, 2013 (UTC) Oggi e domani non potrò contribuire molto causa rientro dalla montagna.--Revisore Grammaticale (discussioni) 10:47, ago 24, 2013 (UTC) :Non ti devi cosa fai o quando lo fai, una volta che hai raggiunto i requisiti che ti chiediamo ce lo dici e valuteremo allora. Sto per arrivare al mese, seppure per ora abbia creato poche pagine per via del fatto che stia proseguendo nelle modifiche; inoltre per quanto riguarda la trascrizione dei libri, ho preferito prenderne altri ed ora ho terminato, ma per la trascrizione in questa settimana non ho molto tempo causa rientro a scuola. In ogni caso, occorre che io prenda questo ruolo il prima possibile: difatti, ho notato che si siano ripresentati fenomeni di vandalismo, che ho provveduto subito a sistemare, ma non avendo la possibilità di cancellare pagine, rimangono alcune voragini, ed i tizi in questione non possono essere bannati in assenza di un leader. Confidante nel fatto che possa sistemare le cose al più presto, --Revisore Grammaticale (discussioni) 12:38, set 4, 2013 (UTC) : Ho visto che hai contribuito con una certa costanza perciò ti dò i diritti di amministratore della wiki. Ho notato che molti testi sono praticamente un copia incolla da Wikipedia, ti invito quindi a modificarli in modo tale che non siano proprio uguali (e tra l'altro ci sono anche grossolani errori di formattazione, tipo qui. Mi raccomando per qualsiasi problema rivolgiti a me o a Leviathan 89. Se hai domande sulle funzioni di Wikia o su altre questioni tecniche utilizza il Forum dove potranno risponderti tutti gli utenti. Buon lavoro! [[User:Minerva_Titani| Minerva Titani]] (contattami) 10:47, set 10, 2013 (UTC) Resident Evil world Richiedo di diventare fondatore di questa wiki http://it.residentevilworld.wikia.com dato che il fondatore è diventato inattivo e vorrei poterne prenderne io le redini. --Miky3i (discussioni) 19:07, ago 22, 2013 (UTC)Miky3i : Come specificato sopra NON si può essere nominati fondatori di una wiki: il fondatore è colui/colei che ha creato la wiki e il titolo non può passare a nessuno. Sei già amministratore e burocrate, per cui la tua richiesta qui è inutile. Ti segnalo soltanto che sullo stesso argomento esiste una wiki meglio avviata di questa, potresti contribuire a quella, no? [[User:Minerva_Titani| Minerva Titani]] (contattami) 19:27, ago 22, 2013 (UTC) Capito... proverò a controllare magari hai ragione. Grazie ;) Jawapedia Salve a tutti. Sono un utente che ha scoperto di recente uno stato di abbandono su Jawapedia impressionante: gli amministratori precedenti sono scomparsi da oltre due anni (ultima modifica risalente al 2011) e molti articoli mancano di contenuti ed ortografia decenti; c'è anche un caos di categorie. Conosco l'universo di Star Wars molto bene e posso "ammodernare" la wiki. È ben vero che ho poche modifiche all'attivo (132 totali), ma ho deciso di fare richiesta perchè continuano ad arrivare nuovi utenti nella wiki, e penso che necessitino di admin attivi e un'organizzazione abbastanza ottimale (cosa che ora manca) GabryC (discussioni) 15:27, ago 24, 2013 (UTC) :Forse non è molto chiaro il processo di adozione: non si chiede prima l'adozione e poi si lavora alla wiki, ma il contrario. Per creare, modificare, aggiornare e collaborare con gli altri utenti non ti servono i diritti di amministrazione, per cui adesso dedicati a lavorare alla wiki, poi tra un po' di tempo, diciamo qualche settimana, riscrivi qui e valuteremo di nuovo la tua proposta. Se ci sono anche altri utenti attivi, dovresti anche parlare con loro su come gestire il processo di adozione. Il problema è che questi utenti (che già di per sè sono pochi) sono nuovi utenti (uno si è iscritto due giorni fa, ad esempio), che hanno iniziato a contribuire da pochissimo. Quelli, per così dire, "vecchi", sono poco attivi. Ho parlato della questione ad un utente, che però ha meno modifiche di me. In ogni caso, aspetterò GabryC (discussioni) 16:05, ago 24, 2013 (UTC) :Non ho capito se mi rispondevi al fatto che "non ti servono i diritti di amministrazione adesso" o "parla con gli altri utenti". Nel primo caso, non c'entra nulla, puoi benissimo parlare con loro e metterti d'accordo come fanno tutti gli utenti normali. Nel secondo caso, lascia pure perdere se vuoi. So che posso parlare con loro, ma il problema di cui ti parlavo era che questi sono nuovi, e non so quanto siano "affidabili". E quelli vecchi non sono granchè attivi, pertanto non posso coinvolgerli. E comunque io già lavoro alla wiki, e vorrei diventare admin per "ammodernare" la wiki (forum, bacheche, skin e così via). Per esempio ho in mente un progetto sulle categorie, cosa che non posso fare poichè non posso cancellare tali categorie, e vorrei creare un manuale degli stili, cosa che non voglio fare finchè sarò utente (non mi pare giusto, dato che non sono un amministratore). Comunque, per ora continuo a contribuire, poi se ne riparlerà, come hai detto tu GabryC (discussioni) 16:42, ago 24, 2013 (UTC) :Le categorie le rimuovi dagli articoli e come tutto il resto da cancellare lo metti in una categoria tipicamente chiamata "Candidati per la rimozione". Per il resto adesso lavora sui contenuti. Certamente GabryC (discussioni) 18:02, ago 24, 2013 (UTC) Potete annullare la mia richiesta, mi ritiro. Prendete in esame quella dell'utente The Didact99 GabryC (discussioni) 13:57, set 10, 2013 (UTC) Mass Effect Richiedo di poter adottare la Mass Effect Wiki in quanto ho contribuito ad aumentarne il numero di pagine tuttora da circa 30 a più di 50 e posso arricchirla di informazioni grazie alle mie conoscienze sull'argomento. Stargate wiki Ehilà. Tra le wiki inattive c'è anche la wiki di Stargate, argomento di cui ho una vasta conoscenza. L'ho appena trovata, per cui ho fatto solo due modifiche molto marginali. Ad ogni modo non credo di avere bisogno di dimostrare di essere capace di ampliare una wiki. Io intanto continuerò a lavorarci un po', ma mi aspetto di ricevere al più presto i diritti di amministratore per eliminare alcune pagine e categorie inutili che ho visto. --Meganoide (discussioni) 16:38, set 8, 2013 (UTC) : Senza contare che ho appena scoperto che alcune pagine dei template (le più gravi e quelle che volevo modificare per prime) sono bloccate e solo un aministratore può modificarle... --Meganoide (discussioni) 16:40, set 8, 2013 (UTC) Come per altri casi, non si richiede prima l'adozione e poi si contribuisce, ma il contrario (questo non solo per dimostrare la "capacità" ma soprattutto la costanza). Puoi benissimo lavorare ai contenuti da utente normale, se c'è roba da cancellare la raccogli in una categoria e se vuoi ti posso sbloccare io quei template o altre pagine. Poi c'è da considerare anche il fatto che mi sembra ti stai dedicando a troppe wiki ultimamente, visto le negative esperienze di casi simili (altri utenti che si dedicano a mille mila wiki) tendiamo a evitare questi casi. Ne parlerò con Minerva e ti farò sapere, in ogni caso devi comunque lavorarci su per un po' di tempo per fare richiesta. Zelda wiki Buongiorno, vorrei diventare amministratore di questa wiki http://it.zelda.wikia.com/wiki/Pagina_principale poiché è ormai abbandonata, e io ho abbastanza conoscenze su Zelda da poterla seguire e completare. In essa ho già creato più di cento pagine. Grazie mille! (Emanuele89) 18:05, set 10, 2013 (UTC) Jawapedia Salve vorrei adottare Jawapedia perchè c'è un forte stato di degrado li, gli amministratori sono inattivi da più di due anni e c'era una vandalo che la distruggeva in continuazione e ho fatto molta fatica ad avvisare gli altri per bloccarlo, ho contribuito un bel pò alla wiki creando anche pagine nuove, vorrei adottarla perchè ci sono molte categorie da mettere, non c'è nessuna pagina di discussione sulle bacheche e ci sono pagine che richiedono un notevole restyling, alcune una restaurazione totale, spero che accettiate la mia richiesta.The Didact99 (discussioni) 19:34, set 9, 2013 (UTC) OK è passato un po di tempo e in effetti mi sono impegnato a contribuire, allora secondo voi sono pronto per l'adozione ho dovrei ancora lavorarci su? Attendo rispostaThe Didact99 (discussioni) 12:55, set 18, 2013 (UTC) Sentite il vandalo maledetto è tornato e ha guastato una pagina,fortuna che l'ho già riparata, ma non capite che se non c'è un amministratore questo ritornerà e continuerà a fare le sue incursioni? Ribadisco, per favore eleggetemi admin. così potrò non solo proteggere le pagine da qualsiasi modifica, ma renderla migliore e bannare chi osa deturparla.The Didact99 (discussioni) 10:22, set 28, 2013 (UTC) Jawapedia 2 Sono mesi che la Javapedia (it.starwars.wikia.com/) è in stato di abbandono. Io ho iniziato a scriverci abitualmente in inverno, sperando che altri facessero come me ma dopo aver creato più di 100 pagine mi sono arreso capendo che io e pochi altri avremmo continuato a scriverci. Per di più, la pagina principale della wiki non esiste più perché l'amministratore l'ha cancellata. Per cercare di dare importanza alla wiki la pagina principale è molto importante, e ovviamente lo sono anche la correttezza grammaticale nelle pagine, l'esistenza di template ben realizzati e l'uso di categorie non ripetitive e ben organizzate. Per non parlare delle pagine "fake" o scritte da analfabeti che non fanno che peggiorare la reputazione della wiki. E' per tutti questi motivi che richiedo di poter amministrare la Javapedia, perché dopo tutte le ore passate a scriverci mi fa male vedere tutto quel lavoro lasciato in stato di degrado e non visualizzato da nessuno. Grazie infinite per aver letto la mia richiesta, che la Forza sia con tutte le wiki.Admiral mike501 (discussioni) 20:40, set 10, 2013 (UTC) : Hai fondato diverse wiki negli ultimi mesi e in totale amministri 6 wiki, perciò non possiedi i requisiti adatti per l'adozione. [[User:Minerva_Titani| Minerva Titani]] (contattami) 21:45, set 10, 2013 (UTC) Come faccio a richiedere la cancellazione di quelle wiki? Perché il problema è che ogni volta che ne fondo una, spero che qualcuno mi aiuti ma mi ritrovo sempre solo (e l'ultima fondata, Rap Pedia, l'avevo creata sperando che le persone di una pagina ci iniziassero a scrivere ma nessuno se ne è importato e così è rimasta ferma com'era). Grazie comunque dell'attenzione. Admiral mike501 (discussioni) 05:03, set 11, 2013 (UTC) Javapedia ... per favore ! Lo so che sarò petulante chiedendovi ancora di adottare la Wiki, e infatti vi chiedo quanto meno di affidarne l'amministrazione a qualche utente seriamente attivo. Ho continuato a scrivere nella Wiki, ho raggiunto oggi stesso le 1000 edits e ho cercato in ogni modo di migliorare il funzionamento della Javapedia. So comunque di aver creato molte Wiki che poi si sono rivelate inutili o che quanto meno nessuno mi ha aiutato a mandare avanti. Vi chiedo, anzi, vi supplico, di lasciare a qualche utente la Wiki. Gli amministratori hanno sbagliato a lasciarla degenerare, e forse anche chi la adotterà la lascerà perdere, ma almeno un tentativo andrebbe fatto. Vi ringrazio comunque dell'attenzione e del lavoro che fate per tutti noi ogni giorno. Grazie davvero ^^ Admiral mike501 (discussioni) 15:23, set 30, 2013 (UTC)